creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BrokenTeeth/Sigh
I've been trying to develop a storyline for a graphic-novel to be but I haven't had the motivation until just recently to work on it again. It's somewhat creepy material (and I've even added in the Zingaros from my story as minor, reappearing characters) and when I've finished a legitimate summary and do a bit more character development I might post bits and pieces of info to see if anyone would be interested in reading it (or helping out with it, even). I have yet to give it a title, but I want it to be something simple and/or abstract. Like a title having nothing to do with the story, I suppose, or just a simple word. I can't really ask for help with a title, given I've yet to post any information about it, but here's a few logs from a conversation with a friend. It explains some of the character/plot concepts: : As children (anywhere from age 3-10) they touched a certain object that set off their altered appearances. Some can switch between a normal human appearance and others cannot (most being the latter). : It's a gene defect that I guess would have evolved from original human genes. : Not focused on post-nuclear wars, but that's sort of the setting. Years after that; humanity beginning to make a bit of a comeback. : Sort of disease-ravaged (not completely, however) and most of the world would have become overgrown/broken ruins that would still be, for the most part, livable. : Geoff touched the "X" side of an alphabet block. The kudu guy touched a horn from one of his father's hunting expeditions. The girl (whose name escapes me) touched a faulty light switch. Dexter touched an old TV antenna. The other woman (who never actually had a name oops) touched a broken marble statuette of something (I have yet to remember/decide what it was of). Markus touched hot coals and so he has a little hexagonal scar on the pad of his hand. Like where his thumb branches off. : The antagonist is a guy who had the same gene defect. He lacked a face, I think. I'm pretty sure he touched a puddle of black ink. His militia was made up of mostly diseased people (the people with the gene defect are immune to it. No real reason why; just the new gene sequence I suppose) and he'd sewn their eyes and mouths shut so that they were impaired like he was. Sort of like Hitler; trying to create a "perfect" race, however, he was just trying to get even with everyone else. I think he was also able to pitch his voice and blend into his surroundings. Like while appearing to be invisible, he could make it sound as if his voice was coming from the opposite side of the room when he was still in the same spot. : The Zingaros from that story? Remember? ("Yes") I think they should be in it, too. Not outwardly so, though. Just subtly. Like friendly drifters that occasionally follow the protagonists around... Occasionally following right behind them, other times just kind of hidden; peeking out of broken windows/from behind trees, etc. Kin''d of like a "Where's Waldo" sort of thing. If it sounds at all like I was unsure of some of the information, I sort of am. It's been awhile since I've visited the idea (I've had it for a looooong time, but I've never found the patience or time to dedicate myself) and I've forgotten parts of it. Most of it I do remember though, so it's not like I'm just coming up with this on the spot. This has been developed over time (with a little bit of help from my friend Nick; thanks buddy). I'd really appreciate any kind of opinions: How to improve it ("go deeper with the plot" and things of the like don't count; I'm working on that), whether or not you think it's an interesting idea, if you'd like to read it, etc. I doubt I'll post the character profiles/concept sheets here; they'll most likely be on my dA account (which I won't link, but if you're interested, let me know and I'll give it out). I will, however, be a bit more willing to post plot details in this blog; just little things, here and there as I remember them/come up with them. I'm also wondering if anyone would be willing to help a bit by allowing me to contact them and letting me pitch ideas to them? For the most part, I'd like some "yays" and "nays" from someone who would be willing to listen/critique as a constant. I'm pretty sure that's all there is to say on this for now... Let me know, though, what you think/if you're willing to help out with the development :D ''Fandom secret: I think the only reason I want to revisit this is to procrastinate on schoolwork, bahaha. Category:Blog posts